


Salty Tea IV: Yuri Queen Severa

by Piddleyfangs



Series: Salty Tea: The Corruption of Fire Emblem Awakening [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Series, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how most clubs fall apart almost instantly because some people just don't care about the rules? The Salty Tea gang is going through this troubling phase as it seems the leadership is shaken up a little by the forced conversion of everyone's favorite snark queen, Severa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Tea IV: Yuri Queen Severa

Falchion crashes down against the sand a mere few inches away from the head of a bony faced mage. The pale wizard peers up the thrasher of the blade, that being a very determined Chrom, giving a steady stare down at the man who groveled in the sand on his back. “I said I’m looking for some black mages that have been making some mighty strange hexes. You certainly seemed to be a part of some sort of cultic thing there, so maybe you can offer some information?” The mage feels his cheek brush up against the broad steel of the blade, his body shaking uncontrollably. 

“O-okay! I know a thing or two about some weird mage groups.” He was shivering, his mouth jittering and threatening to break apart his sentences if it wasn’t for fear being a good motivator to keep his chatter clear and understandable. “I know about some guys who make powerful hexes for unusual spells, yeah. But I don’t think they’d be making any sort of hex that could make a girl sick like you said your sister was…” He closes his eyes, in fear this wasn’t the right code to not get his head demolished, but Chrom was already lifting his blade.

“Out of curiosity, do you know where this group may be located?”

“W-well, they used to be out here in the desert, but I heard their fort got raided, and now they’re looking for some new place in the Plegian wastes to settle down. They’re not likely to cross over in Ferox, and especially not Ylisse.”

“Thank you. That is all I need. I suggest you run and tell your friends to be on their way too.” Chrom departed, and prepared to confront his party with this information.

…

“O-oh fuck!” Cordelia felt an airy scream explode from her lips with an explosion ripping her lips open like torn fabric. She lost control of her hips, unsure what function they had served before they were busy pumping every inch of her length into Tharja. Tharja’s thick lips received every inch of cock with gratitude. The dark maiden peered up at Cordelia, her eyes watching every movement. She was unmistakably happy to be a part of every movement. She was happy just by sucking off such a hung rod, and even happier to see such a lewd expression overcome Cordelia. Her face was a tingling mess of crooked smiles and tearful eye expressions as thick lashes narrowed the bright windows that were her lustful eyes. It was a good luck for her, and it was all too rare she let such lewd expressions overwhelm such a fair stern face that seemingly forever carried her duty with her expressions. A dedicated worker becomes a dedicated scowled, so it is important to leave Cordelia a shuddering mess with cum trickling down her cock whilst Tharja’s skilled tongue tapped up and down against the head of her cock, suckling down every stray bead of cum that sunk out of the cock. 

Tharja’s lips departed from Cordelia’s length, watching the red haired girl regain composure after having herself been so exasperated only to discover there was no recovery to be had. “My, my…” Tharja began to speak, clearing her throat and licking away at some loose white that hung from the bottom of her lip like a messy glob of jelly. “You’ve really started to get used to your addition. In fact, I marked no hesitance in your, hehehe, display.” Cordelia sternly nodded, always becoming rigid at the first hint of any shyness. 

“Yes, well, it’s just like anything. As one gets more used to it, it becomes much easier…”

“And louder. Then again, you still do mumble quite a bit. What is that you whisper while I’m sucking you off by the way? I think I have the right to know.” Tharja rose up, gently nudging at Cordelia. She was already adjusting her skirt and armor, ready to put this quickie behind her. It took very little teasing or arousal to turn Cordelia into the perfect horny girl. Just a little teasing, and Tharja’s seduction was successful, and Cordelia was begging for more. Just absolutely pleading to have every lewd thing done, every crude word explored, and a world without Chrom explored further and further. She has at this point fetishized the idea of abandoning an old crush, without a doubt it was completely incorporated into her sex. Tharja couldn’t help but noticed one mention of how Chrom wasn’t worth her time and her cock would pulsate with a sudden jump in beat. It was incredible, and always pleasing to see Cordelia be so pleased with her new direction. 

Maribelle and Lissa emerged into the tent. Tharja and Cordelia were blowing off steam before the meeting they had planned for the night. Chances are Lissa and Maribelle had either had their rounds of copious cumming into each other, or were saving this fun for later in the night to really let loose and not rush it before the meeting. Maribelle pours gently from the kettle a steamy beverage of something that has evolved to become the signature beverage. The tea that had converted Tharja was now served regularly, and most of the membership reported the flavor was addicting. That salty bitter tang, smooth yet thick; Tharja drooled at even the slightest mention of the tea, the dark woman always craving the fixes that got her spine tingling and her libido brought to a wild indiscriminate passion. Cordelia as well lost herself to the drink, a light blush would always come to her cheeks after a few sips. She was good at restraint, but discussion of who to corrupt was always a tricky one since Cordelia was awfully excited by the concept.

Lissa was the most reasonable about all the going ons, however she very much desired it. Maribelle kept mostly quiet, only backing up what Lissa said, but Tharja and Cordelia were messes. One mention at possible recruits and Tharja was already drooling, asking for permission to just thrust her prick lustfully inside the nearest pucker they could find right away. She was easily reminded of the rules and some logic returned, but Cordelia could easily be peppered to such a point she would not be as reasonable. If Tharja was just excited by corruption, then corruption was Cordelia’s life. She was incredibly needier than Tharja, perhaps rivaling in depravity, and she would not be sated without a corruption for long. The issue was where and when to get targets. 

Cordelia had her hands wrapped around Tharja’s length which had sprung free of her body tights, poking a hole in the body clinging attire, touching that cock right under the table. She swayed her hand up and down, slipping her tight fingers around the bulged head of Tharja’s long cock. Long was for sure the right word, long enough to be appreciated, and to really give the throat a challenge. Cordelia was very eager about this cock, perhaps even a bit bonded with it since it was the very same which had brought her into this new way of thinking, as well as given her the best Chrom-defeating sex in her life. 

Maribelle sipped the tea, pretending she wasn’t just sipping at it to get cheap tastes of the cum that gently swayed in the brown beverage. Lissa gently jerked herself off under the table they all sat at, watching over the preceding as everyone had gotten distracted. One thing Lissa and Maribelle could detect was how difficult it was going to be to control things. This corruption was so powerful, and it showed no signs of getting weaker. They’d all have time to think it through, and while the initial conversation on how corruption should work really established good ground rules, now corruption could not be discussed without Cordelia shoving an erection against Tharja, or Tharja teasing Cordelia about just how easy it would be to land a dick square into the mouth of some unsuspecting soldier, and quickly welcoming them into this great little group they had going on.

Cordelia gave a few more thrusts at Tharja. The tent flap slid open, and through it came a bratty set of intense eyes attached to a body that owned a nearly constant scowl. Severa’s hair was blasted by a precision wet squirt of cum. She screamed, “Mom, the hell are you doing with these guys” Severa winced. “…What the hell is this?!” Severa’s body suddenly felt weak, and it was very hard to stay awake. She could see Tharja’s hands glowing purple before her vision went hazy. Her knees went wobbly, and suddenly the floor was really close, and her eyes were heavier than armor. 

…

“Oh gods…” Lissa whimpered into the palm of her hands. “Why did she show up?” Everyone gathered around a knocked out Severa. Sad as it was, but precautions had to be taken, and there she was tied up. If she were to awaken from the hex too early, she would at least be immobilized. Tharja held a gag in her hand, insisting still that they add that as well. No one could really argue that if she woke up she’d be loud enough to get everyone in the camp running over. 

“I don’t think she had a reason to follow me here…” Cordelia thought aloud. There was no pretending; Severa was a major part of the front lines when it comes to fighting. She was the fastest sword fighter they had, Chrom would notice if they kept her hidden and tied up like this. If they awaken her, there was no way they could convince her to stay hushed about this. She would be upset beyond reason about being held like this. “The only way out of this situation… is to make her part of our little crew.”

“Oh no you do not!” Maribelle was ticked by the suggestion. “You are not forming this issue into an excuse to copulate with her! All you and Tharja have done is hunt for excuses to indoctrinate more people into our membership, there must be-“

“Maribelle.” Lissa said. The posh blonde froze. “I don’t really think we have a choice.” Lissa sighed. “I mean, sure, we could convince her somehow not to talk, but we don’t really know how long that would last. And if we’re figured out…” There was a moment of apprehension and fear, a sober moment when they all realized the darkness of their situation that this was a consequence. “If they figure out, we lose our dicks. We lose everything we’ve gained. They might even treat us like traitors.” No one disagreed. Losing their new mindsets and their members would be atrocious. They already could not imagine life without their meetings, without their cocks. 

“B-but…” Maribelle insisted. “Severa is not single. She is engaged to Brady. If we convert her, he is bound to notice!” 

“We just don’t really have a choice.” Lissa shook her head. “What we can do is convert Severa, and let her figure out how to handle Brady on her own. If she chooses to expose herself to him, it might still work out. He might still be, y’know, perfectly fine with Severa having something extra, and he would never dare expose his loved one.” They all nodded to this notion. “After Severa is converted, she won’t on her own accord risk exposing us since she’ll go down with us too.” The paranoia was unnaturally strong, but no one argued. This was logic that made sense to them, building up fallacy after fallacy, bloating the idea of punishment, making a life without dicks sound terrible. 

“So… Who’s going to do it?” Maribelle asked. The question didn’t even need to be asked, Cordelia’s hand was already humbly raised, her head turned, a blush to her cheek. Even the most depraved of the group couldn’t help but feel the scorching blush of suggesting she’d do such a thing to her own daughter. Time travel was confusing, and Cordelia didn’t know how to feel about a Severa only a few years younger than her. She could close her eyes, pretend they weren’t related, or maybe hunt for something darker in her mind that found it more exciting that they were. Either way, she was the most eager to corrupt, and she was ready to take this chore on.

The blondes left the eager corruptors to their own devices. Tharja had plenty of spells to nullify any extra noise. A group of eager fuckers trying to stay silent was easy enough to trust the tent’s distance alone to keep them stealthily unnoticed, but the blabbermouth that was Severa could alert the other side of the planet with her yelling. Tharja’s neccistiy was assured, and Cordelia mentally prepared herself to fuck her daughter. Of course, Tharja could be the one to do it, but Cordelia simply could not pass it up. Her mind insisted, if the chance to corrupt occurred, it was to be taken by her. The dark mage stuck to the background, watching away. “This should get reaaal interesting.” She said in a nearly deadpan voice if not for that hint of sultry teasing. 

 

Severa’s sharp eyes slowly opened to the tent. She was on the floor, and moving her arms to only find herself restrained by rope. This was a surefire sign she was about to wake up on the wrong side of the bed. “My gawds… My head is pounding… What the hell was all of that…?” Her head was fast to recall the sight she saw. Her mother was doing… unmistakably something lewd with another woman. She could piece together it had to have been dick involved, but that far her logic was confused. She turned her head and saw Cordelia standing over her. Instantly Severa felt frustration at that alone. “Mom?! What is the big idea?! Why did you TIE me up?! Oh, I’m sorry, did I walk in on your ‘boys blow’ club or something? Ouch, okay seriously, this rope is digging in my shoulders, untie me right now!” She squirmed in her wrapped up state, not a part of ropey chrysalis letting an arm or a leg move. Severa would not be loosed until she emerged a beautiful butterfly, you see.

“Should I, or do you have a good talk figured out by now, Cordelia?” Tharja asked, highlighting how obvious it was Cordelia was not using the time Severa was knocked out for to really think about how to tackle this.

“N-no, I think I can say it well enough.” Cordelia gulped. She started to undress, slowly speaking. “You see, Severa, I have a secret-“

“WOAH! Gods damn you, keep that on please! The hell is wrong with you? Any secret you have under your clothes is something I don’t want to see! I don’t care if you have another face on your ass!” 

“Severa…” Cordelia sighed, not ceasing to take her clothes off. Plump breasts bounced, rear jiggled. She was down to a pair of black panties. There was a massive bulge in the front. 

“Oh gawds…” Severa’s eyes were wide. “S-so, I’m starting to suspect I should’ve been calling you dad this whole time?!” Cordelia’s whole face was red. The bump in her pants was starting to rattle, the head of her cock poked out. Severa snickered. “Pfft, really?! You’re a shit mom and dad if you’re getting stiff over your DAUGHTER! C’mon now!” Cordelia slammed her eyes shut.

“T-Tharja! Put her back to sleep!”

“W-wait! Gawds dammit, don’t you dar- zzz…”

…

Severa’s sharp eyes slowly opened to the tent. She was on the floor, and moving her arms to only find herself restrained by rope. This was a surefire sign she was about to wake up on the wrong side of the bed again. She opened her mouth to yelp something about waking up again only to have it stuffed by a sudden insertion. Straddling her naked form was a naked Cordelia. Severa panicked. She was undressed when that witch put her back to sleep! She screamed against that cock, but stopped when she saw a perverted grin on her mother’s lips. “S-Severa…” She licked her lips. “I-I always thought it was so cute when you yelled.” Severa whined, apprehension in her eyes, panic in the way she shook. She couldn’t believe any of this. She tried to make her lips the most uninviting thing, but the way that cock was pulsating, she could cum if you rubbed a splintery log against it. Loose lips and a hesitant tongue was enough for Cordelia to start leaking her salty pre. 

There was a charm to the flavor, it pacified Severa long enough to let the horror come back later after Cordelia filled her in before filling her up. “You see, hun-“ She licked her lips, her thighs wiggling up against the smaller girl’s body. “We all have dicks because of the curse Lissa had. And it spreads, and it feels incredible when it spreads.” Cordelia could never explain how the corruption felt intelligently. It always faded to something so simple, so lustful. Severa felt the urge to fear all of this ramping up a little. “So, since you saw us have a dick, we figured, hey, you have to get one too, I guess. So here we are, waiting for me to cum in your mouth.” Severa screamed against the dick again, feeling a few extra drops go down her throat that time. 

What was awful about this was since Severa wasn’t being complacent and clamping her lips pleasurably against the cock, Cordelia simply rode her tap back and forth against her lips and stuffed her mouth. Meaning, the flow to Cordelia actually cumming and ending it all was slow and painful. Drip after drip, the slick corruptive fluid dripped into Severa. She had time to think, to shiver, to feel weird heat flow through her body. It was arduously slow. It meandered on and on, lethargic salty drops dripping like a leaky faucet down over her tongue and through her throat. 

Severa’s feelings swelled. She loved her mother, for certain, but her shadow was a massive lonely place where Severa was always imprisoned. Her mind turned to Chrom, the object that drove her mother’s attentions and for a while created envy in Severa. Under the mixing solution that was the hexed cum that poured down her throat, she felt her eyes swirl and turn hazy. Sweat built up on her forehead. She would be better than Cordelia, no, she would be better than Chrom. She would be better than any royalty before. She would make her prestige not just be understood, she would make it instinctual. One won’t bow to her just out of respect, their knees will split to bow because there is no other thing they know under the power that was their queen. 

Their almighty queen, their bratty royal, with fiery hair, and a pouting scowl. They would all beg at her feet. Severa felt her lips calmly collapse around the mass in her mouth. She slurped loudly. They would all worship her. They would all realize how important she is, and she would dominate their affections. Severa gripped at the carpet on the tent floor, her hands tied behind her back grabbing at the posh rug. She felt her throat open wide, her eyes intense and open with throbbing urgency. She almost smiled into it as her sudden effort crippled Cordelia’s efforts to resist. A few more thrusts in, and Cordelia let slick ropey loads of honey squirt down Severa’s throat. She removed herself from Severa at last. 

The scent of cum was never before so rich in the tent. Maribelle was always so intent to take precautions to keep the moldy sexual scent from filling the air, but now it was permeating every breath of air. The perverse scent made Severa narrow her eyes, the heavy whispering breath of the girl filling everyone’s ears. She couldn’t wipe her frosted lips nor stop the drips from rolling across her chin lips and chin. Her chest rose against the rope and sunk back down as she exhaled. She shoulders shuddered, trying to test the restraints again as she felt something swelling up inside her. “T-Think you could have possibly made all of that any grosser?” She panted, her tongue lolling out, perhaps to lick up the cum but she was quickly distracted by the abysmal heat. She was sweating heavily now.

Slickly sprouting beyond the rope, a long sprouting cock made no attempt to come into this world with stealth. Severa screamed, her mouth ripping open to punctuate each growth. The dick would grow a little further, and Severa would yell, “Ah gawds! OH GAWDS. H-HOLY FUCK! AAAH!!!” She shook, the sweat was pools now, she rolled against the rug, landing with her dick against the floor. She started to hump into the dirt with no restraint, trying to fight the ropes to earn the foundation of her knees for support. Tharja stood up, and with a black spell, she snapped the ropes apart.

Free at last, Severa ruthlessly humped into the dirt. Over and over, thumping against the ground, each time that reddened dick was longer and longer. Her hands gripped at it, pushing against the thick base of that cock, slicking back and forth. She covered her hands in her pre and dove back to rubbing up and down against the cock. She pushed one more time, and a flood of her cum covered the carpet. She giggled, not an ounce of control to her functions. She turned her head to Cordelia, intense burning eyes staring at her with no broken contact as she came. “B-bet this is what you wanted to see, huh? Wanted to see your daughter just fuckin’ cum. Well, here ya go, better get a good long look, emphasis on long. Big emphasis on long.” She grinned, nibbling on her lip.

…

“Maribelle and Lissa aren’t back yet…” Tharja mulled over the facts, looking over as Severa kept at trying to put her clothing back on, having difficulty with anything that had to go over her dick. “What did they say there were doing again?”

“Well, they did mean to be gone for as long as it took for us to convert Severa.” Cordelia shrugged. “Knowing them, they might just be getting busy somewhere themselves.”

“That would really figure.” Tharja nodded. “They probably figured their speed would match ours and by the time they were done we’d be just getting wrapped up.” 

“But knowing them…” 

“They probably got carried away, and are probably going to do every position, maybe even go grab a bite to eat at lunch and meet up with us then.” 

“So chances are, we still have some time to do anything we want.”

“Hmph.” Severa grunts. Cordelia turns to her.

“How are you feeling Severa?”

“Terrible. I just had my mom’s smelly sausage down my throat for a couple minutes, and she didn’t even have the decency to say she was SORRY at least. And would it kill you two to not tie a girl up when you do that kind of stuff? I’m a girl, not a head ripping monster. Gawds, I still have marks on my arms from that damn rope!” 

“Well, we did have to make sure you didn’t get away.” Cordelia replied, setting her hands on Severa’s shoulders. The girl didn’t shake them off.

“For fuck’s sake, I wasn’t going to stab you to avoid getting a dick in my throat. By the way, if you have to tie someone up to do something, you really probably shouldn’t be doing it.” 

“I know you liked it.” Cordelia purred. Severa blushed, rolling her eyes. 

“So, Lissa and her fuck buddy won’t be back until they got cum up to their eyes, right?”

“That seems to be how things are.” Cordelia said.

“Well, I’m horny, and after that hard packed bullshit I think I get a little say in what happens around here. I want to convert some people.” Cordelia’s length sprung against her clothing instantly at this suggestion.

“Really? Who should we go after?” Cordelia asked. Tharja just nodded, she had no plans to stop them at all.

“Just you two wait and see, and watch the queen at work.”

…

Caught up in praise yet again from the fitness hour, Kjelle eventually slipped past Frederick to get back to her tent. Wiping the sweat, she dabbed her abs with a cold wet cloth, trying to get all the sweat off of her. She was sparring harder than ever, finding the same old drive to be the best she can possibly be. Strength was important to the girl, and she had big shoes to fill. Sully is known for her skills and earns fanmail on a regular basis, and now Kjelle too has caught the attention of her fanbase. As well, such powerful women occupy the camp, and she seeks to see them impressed. She finally earned the honor of a sparring match with Flavia, and the day of that battle was soon approaching. Thus, she had to be ready for it, and to be ready she was spending extra time working out. Later in the day she would start her personal session and really get it going. Severa, after enough weaseling, was set to be her partner, making sure her workouts are done right and just generally spotting her as well as being her sparring partner. 

The tent flap opened up. Severa stood at the entrance, peering into the tent. Kjelle slid a top over her exposed body, her breasts tied down by bindings for her workouts. She just didn’t feel like teasing Severa by giving her a good look at her midriff, her abs supposedly a god send piece of art to the red head. “Hey, Severa. You’re early.” Kjelle said, buttoning up the shirt, looking over at the girl.

“Yeah, so? I just needed to let you know I won’t be able to do our training at the time you planned.” Severa said.

“Oh? So what, did something come up?”

“Oh, something came up alright. It’s huge and throbbing, and it caused a change in plans.”

“So, you want to reschedule the workout, right?”

“Naturally.” Kjelle shrugged, asking Severa what time she figured she want to do the workout at then. 

“Well, how about right now?”

“Right now?! I just got done with the last one.”

“Oh, are you saying you don’t got in ya? Lemme guess, too scared of getting exhausted. A shame, after all that effort I went through to get us some new workout gear. I heard the thing I got is the ultimate test of a soldier’s endurance.” Kjelle was sold right away by that, intrigued to no end by what device or workout routine could carry such a title. Severa leg the two out from the tent a couple yards away. 

A few more yards… a few more… This path through the wasted was not where any work out spot could be. It must be intended to be a more private fighting ground so Severa wouldn’t have anyone hearing her yell when she lost. Kjelle grinned. They would have to go out pretty far for that, Severa could scream so loud she could breach a castle a wall. 

At last they were a ways away from camp. It was about a ten minute walk, Severa seemed impatient the whole way. Perhaps she had some anxiety when it came to fighting Kjelle. “Alright, I’m ready when you are.” Kjelle said, eagerly cracking her fists. Severa only looked back, grinning. Kjelle was confused when the silenced was only prolonged for far longer than should have been acceptable. “Are you not listening? Come on, let’s get started.” Kjelle’s knees started to feel wobbly. She felt like she had been blasted with something. She was suddenly on her knees, and Severa was worthlessly ripping off her top and unraveling her wrappings, Kjelle’s breasts hanging free. “T-the hell are you doing?” 

“I hate your damn abs.” Severa groans. “It’s so unfair you get to be pretty and ripped at the same time.”

“Wow, is that why you’re-“

“I wasn’t finished!” Severa interrupted Kjelle. “What I’m saying is, this damn stomach drives me nuts, and it’s about time I got something out of it.” Severa started outdoing her clothing. Kjelle could see where this was going, but couldn’t fighting whatever force was numbing the muscles in her body. Severa was down to her panties when her massive length was no secret any longer. Kjelle looked puzzled.

“D-did you always have that?” She asked, a light blush on her pale face as she found herself admiring it. It was definitely long, and it had an appealing shape, curved in all the right places really. The tone to it was really nice too. Severa grinned.

“Wanna give it a lick?” Severa pressed it against Kjelle’s check. The raven haired girl nearly flipped, but she wasn’t in a very good situation for fighting her way out of her predicament. “C’mon, a good girl would go ahead and swallow this down already. Why can’t you ever do anything normally?”

“You must be mad, I’m not just going to put that thing in my mouth.” Kjelle retorted. Severa bent over, biting at Kjelle’s lips. The girl bitterly groaned against the pain. 

“I know you want to.” Severa says, prodding her lips with her dick as she returns to standing. Kjelle opens her mouth to bite down on it, but hesitates long enough for Severa to ram it down her throat. She moans against it, shockingly enough, very powerful sensations were tied to the organ. It made Kjelle feel warm, and at last she had an arm to express her affection to Severa through. She couldn’t deny her love for the girl, and this moment was shining as particularly arousing, especially romancing. The moment was irresistible, despite Kjelle’s urge to fight, or accuse Severa of having cheated. As was, Kjelle wanted to keep being. She let Severa slick back and forth into her, feeling her pre start to squirt down her throat. Severa gave one final thrust, and she stuffed Kjelle to bursting with her cum. Severa drags her cock out, letting some of the excess flow down Kjelle’s neck.

Cough, Kjelle turns her head, puzzled. “W-what was all of that over? Cripes, I could’ve choked on that monster.”

“Just making sure we’re on the same page. You see, I have plans to be a queen, and I can’t imagine a better first worshipper than your brute self.” 

“Um, flattering?”

“Yeah, now shaddup and lemme put my dick on your abs. Hot fuck am I not satisfied yet!” She pushes Kjelle onto her back, the girl far too occupied with new tingling sensations in her loins to mind. Severa straddled Kjelle at the hips, shoving her long dick against the girl’s abs. The little washboard muscles were a smooth, rock hard surface to skit across with a bumpy skin texture. Severa drew little lines of cum wherever her prick slid. Kjelle’s abs was the perfect place to slide her cum against. The scents of sex and sweat pervaded the dry air. Kjelle shivered, whimpering as all these feelings were just way too intense for her.

“Holy hell, why do my abs feel so fucking great?! Ack! T-they shouldn’t feel this incredible.” If only she knew how Severa’s cum was a little more manipulative than the other’s. Oh sure, there were effects that drew out one’s inner desires, and Severa’s hex she spread was no different, but as the most corrupt strain yet, it was bound to reflect not just the corrupted’s desirers, but as well as the one doing the corrupting. Thus, Kjelle’s abs became amazingly sensitive to anything sexual. Slickly sliding a dick between the sweat canyons of her abs felt better than vaginal. What also felt better than vaginal was the nub that was growing between Kjelle’s thighs. 

It grew and grew, sprouting at an arch, until it was planted between Severa’s rear cheeks. The red haired girl eeped, and before Kjelle could even know how brilliant her next move was, she planed her cock right up that pucker. Dick still slathered in sweat and cum and glued to those abs, Severa slid back against that dick, moving forward to inch her girl meat back up along her abs. She moved back against Kjelle’s cock, and then pierced forward with her own spear until she spewed her final dumping load of white heaven, Kjelle planting a similar treat down Severa’s ass. Kjelle felt a perverse grin cross her lips. “I-It was great to service you, queen.”

“Ahahaha! That’s right bitch! Hehehe, finally, some respect… You’re still gonna bitch at me, right?”

“Well yeah. Don’t get ahead of yourself, a hex isn’t going to ruin what makes us, us.”

“I love you too. Now, I got a date to catch with another woman.”

“…I’m cool with polygamy if that is what you were going to ask next.”

“Yeah, yeah, see ya around cum abs.” Severa slid off.

“Sure thing, stuffed butt.” Severa raced off, Tharja and Cordelia following from their hiding spot. Kjelle shook her head.

…

When there was word there would be no more experiments for a while, Noire was rather pleased. It was great to get a break from Tharja’s numerous ideas and hexes to try and get Robin’s attentions. All of a sudden, though, now Tharja was turning her attention back at Noire and insisted she come back to her tent before lunch for an experiment that needed done and fast. With little will to resist, Noire sauntered over to Tharja’s tent, feeling a little apprehensive for to get in she had to pass through a noise cancellation field. Never a good omen, but Noire was no stranger to these.

For sure, this Tharja was far kinder than the one Noire had grown up with, and any experiments that occurred were quickly reversed or were at least not too scarring on the fragile girl. Still, she was apprehensive to the idea, so she nervously crawled forward through the familiar tent. “Mother? I am here…” She sheepishly steps forward through the dark tent, avoiding the tomes opened on the floor. It was clear Tharja was deep into some experiment.

Noire’s footsteps had the careful pace of a sniffing bloodhound. Her legs shook like jelly in the wind, and her chest bobbed in time with her exaggerated position, her clothes seemingly unflattering for a woman with such posture to her walking. “M-Mother? Okay, you could at least be nice and appear… Or just be calmly standing in the center of the room…” She squinted at a figure standing in the center of the room.

“Hey, Noire.” Severa said, grinning at her friend.

“Eeek! Oh, it’s Severa! Hey, what are you doing here? Tharja doesn’t usually have company…” Noire looked back and forth around the room. She really did seem to be by her lonesome save for Severa. The red haired girl took a few steps towards Noire, catching her off guard like a paranoid mouse.

“Noire, I’m the one who wants to do an experiment, not Tharja. She’s nuttier than squirrel shit, and I think it’s about time you associate hexes with something more intimate.” Noire seemed confused, even a little apprehensive. Hexes never mean anything good, ever. Tharja insisted there was a good side to dark magic, but Noire had yet to see it in action, and anything that earned the title of hex tended to have some dark effects. 

“Hexes? But, I’m not sure what you mean. Can you even cast dark magic?” Severa gave a wolfish grin.

“Oh, I’m not too hot with magic, but I can cast one hell of a hex. I’ve got the only staff I’ll ever need to do some real magic on a body.” Severa undid her garter belts and dropped her tights. Noire’s eyes popped at the sight. “See, Noire, I grew this from a mean hex my mom gave me. We got that in common now I guess, no offense. But anyways, it makes you grow a dick, and the dick feels really incredible, like cloud nine beach vacation forever good. And I want you to feel good too.” Noire contemplated over the offer. She stuttered, approaching slowly. 

“I trust you Severa. I mean, you never tease me like a lot of people do… So what happens if I suck this thing?”

“You might just grow a dick yourself, and you’ll feel really good. It’s not too complicated.” Severa waited patiently, tapping her foot, letting Noire really think it over, understand what she was about to get into. “You can take my word for it, I don’t regret one second of choking one of these things down.” Noire nodded.

“I’ll do it. So, how do we do this?” 

“Get on the bed over there.” Noire climbed atop a bed surrounded by dark tomes and atmospheric candles giving off a smoky haze of cyan flame. “Now if you do trust me, take off your clothes, and breathe slowly.” Noire nodded. She slipped through her clothing, a shivering snake slithering out of her skin to shed. She modestly held her hand over her massive breasts, holding the large pair in place, stopping the extraneous heaps from spilling loose. Severa walked over, stripping the rest of her clothes as she traversed the floor. She climbed over and straddled near Noire’s chest. Her dick slid between the cleavage flawlessy. Noire caught on quickly to how this would go.

With her hands she shoved the hefty mounds towards the dick that now filled the space between each orb. The candle light wavered, their movements alone threatening to douse the lights. Every second that hot cock slid against her chest, Noire warmed up more and more to the idea. Her nervousness settled, her mouth slid open to accept the head of the cock. She suckled noisily, passion behind the way she treated it. She felt it as some sort of thanks for all the care Severa had given her. This was a good way to repay her. Her massive mounds made a perfect home for Severa’s cock to settle, her mouth a wet chamber perfect for her cock to shiver against the sensations of Noire’s tongue loosely sliding against the tip of the cock. Severa moaned as Noire’s tongue was starting to be more skilled than she expected. Between the warm softness of her incredible chest and the tender care of her tongue, Severa was beyond impressed. She softly patted Noire’s head. “I’m about to cum Noire. Try and make sure you’re ready, I don’t want you to choke.” Noire nodded as she got the message. 

Severa’s spew was of fair size, it was clear she was getting a little exhausted, but she still had plenty to give Noire. The shy girl swallowed the mysterious substance, then letting Severa slide off to lay next to her. Severa held Noire in her arms, kissing her forehead for all the few minutes she spent waiting for her new addition to grow. Noire felt it slide against her thighs, only growing longer and longer until it stopped an inch short of Severa’s. She felt a new sort of confidence swell, something she could only link to Severa. She was used to depending on Severa, but now she felt empowered. To serve and be near Severa was to absorb some of her confidence, to become that much stronger. Severa kissed her on the cheek. “I feel incredible.” Noire shivered with the sensations.

“Come on, Kjelle’s waiting. We got one more thing that needs doing.”

…

The far off residence of Maribelle’s tent seemed like an odd place for Severa to be hosting her party. Cynthia wasn’t sure what to make of that, but Cordelia insisted that this was just the circumstances. She said something about the tent being the largest around camp, so Severa would have enough room for the other people she was inviting for this impromptu private luncheon. Cynthia thought it suspicious, her guard high, acts of heroics reigning supreme in her cautious mind. 

What was Cynthia’s biggest concern was when Cordelia alerted her to the fact that the party may soon be concluding. Lunch couldn’t last forever, after all. If Cynthia wanted to catch them while there was still food left, she would have to rush into the tent and get right to eating. If anything could trump caution, it would definitely be an empty stomach. Rearing back, Cynthia launches herself through the tent flap, walking forward to see how the party was going-

The organic rhythmic parade of tongues patting against flesh was rampant. Loud and pleasured, Severa moaned gently as her rear was eaten into, Kjelle and Noire combatting to secure a good position to lap at her pucker. Noire dug her mouth in, shoving Kjelle a little to the side. She dragged her tongue, looking with narrow eyes up, spotting Cynthia.

“Eeek!” Cynthia squealed, not expecting this.

“Aaaack!” Noire screamed back. Severa grunted, turning her head.

“N-Noire, did you honestly just scream into my ass?!” Severa complained. 

“S-sorry, I just got surprised.”

“How can you get surprised? She was standing calmly right there, you had plenty of time to not be shocked that she was shocked.” Severa shook her head, turning back over to Cynthia with a grin that climbed back onto Severa’s face. Cynthia’s eyes looked down over Severa’s nude body. A rock hard long cock swung between her legs, the girl herself settled onto her knees, doing her best to give the two in the back a good angle to lick at her rump hole. Kjelle shoved a little against Noire. “Hey, be nice to Noire, okay?” Severa sighed, trying a second time now to keep serious eye contact with Cynthia. “Hey there hero girl.”

“H-Hey… So, how long have you had that… Thing between your legs? And what are those two doing to your… fanny?”

“Oh, this? I got the fat cock between my legs a little before lunch. You should’ve been there, it was fun getting raped by my mom, no better way to spend an afternoon.” Cynthia shrunk back in horror. “Though all that made me hungry, and those two are back there trying to sate my hunger. And this is why I invited you. I want to make you hungry too. Plenty hungry.” Severa really tried to resist, but now she couldn’t avoid it. “You see, I’m the villain, the awful ice queen, and with my villainous cock, I’m going to turn you into a villain too.” Cynthia stood stronger now than ever.

“N-never! I shall prevail.” She should be wondering why she even has a dick, what she meant by getting it, but Cynthia felt something bigger, more important coming in. A challenge.

“Well, here’s a challenge. Prove the strength of your heroism. If I fuck you, and you don’t beg to lick my asshole, I’m convinced you’re a hero, and I’ll never think fun of you for being a mondo nerd again. However, when I win, you will forever be a servant of queen Severa. Sound fair?” Cynthia should’ve detected the terms of the challenge were not in her favor, but she couldn’t resist meeting Severa’s challenge on her terms. She couldn’t alter such a heroic challenge. 

“You got yourself a deal. Prepare to be defeated, villainous scum!” Cynthia stripped off her clothing, dropping her skirt down below her knees, tossing her top to the side. Severa’s harem drew back from her ass, letting their queen stand tall and proud. Severa was certainly owning her new position. A hefty chest, slightly toned body, trimmed and athletic, swift and a fiery beauty. Was Severa always this… perfected? Cynthia shook her head. She was already losing if she came into this with that mindset. She had to conceive Severa as the least attractive thing possible. Severa was an ugly, smelly, puppy. One of those rare hideous puppies no one likes. There, that did not get Cynthia in the mood to fuck, and so her plan went swimmingly. 

Severa sat down on the bed, patting at her pale thighs. “Best seat in the house.” She teased, thwacking at her cock. It swayed back and forth from the teasing shot. It was an incredible specimen, just veiny enough to make for that thick texture. Cynthia gulped. She wasn’t about to coward out. She squeezed her hand into a fist, and slid her rear against Severa. Severa grabbed her hips, making sure the obvious virgin that is Cynthia slid against that cock in just the right way. Cynthia oophed loudly. The feeling was intense, the pressure building up inside her was already incredible. She had to wipe a single tear away from her eye. Severa guided her up by her shoulders, and brought her slapping back down against her dick. 

“Oh gosh.” Cynthia moaned, a concerned squint to her eyes. “N-no, this is nothing. I’ve felt better than this from my sword.” She eeped. “N-not that I use my sword for that. A hero would never render her tool useful in that way –OOPH! Okay, maybe it was just once…” She panted, the pace was getting incredible, her words stuttering to the pace. “I- can’t believe- This feels- Aaah so tight- So big- Haha-ha-HA! HA-HA! And you thought- you could be me- with this?! Don’t make me laugh Sev-ERA!!! AAAH YES!!!” She howled. Severa spewed into Cynthia, the heroic girl filled with a grin. “I won, right?” She panted heavily.

“What? Whatsa matter, little slut wants to already hop off this rod? I only came once, I still have another one in me. Or what, are you chicken? Gonna go run off and find some easier dick to suck off to let all that tension loose?” Cynthia groaned with her confidence rebuilding.

“N-No! What I meant to say was, I still have another go in me anyways. C’mon, might as well get a double stuff anyways. It will be better for… Something.” Cynthia lets Severa guide her to start riding up and down against that cock again. It was nothing new, but this time it felt all the more sensual. Cynthia did feel as if she was in the right mind for most of it. Her thoughts kept turning hornier and hornier, as if the fucking hadn’t done that countless times before. “A-Aaah, feels incred-AWFUL. Not good one bit! So un-arousing.” Cynthia bit down on her lip, trying to keep a clamp on all her little moans. Her eyes went wider as she saw from her crotch a little flowering nub start to sprout. She watched as it snaked along, every vibrating inch of it growing longer and longer. She was filled with pure hot white fear. Her shaky hands went to touch it and the sensations were incredible. 

“So what do you say? Ready to start eating ass?”

“N-Never!” She let her mouth open to spill that retort, but it would be her last. “D-dicks…” She felt herself pant. She was so close to cumming. She could hear the flesh expanding with wet inflating noises as her cock grew and grew. “D-Dicks dicks dicks diiiiicks.” She hummed, playing with it more and more. She felt a new pleasure in being a lesser hero, a safe dark fantasy in playing the part of the defeated heroine servicing her villainous queen. In a way, it felt like a good way to cope. “C-cumming. Aaah! S-Severa you have defeated me! This hero is your’s to do with as you wish, just please, make cum looooots!!!” Severa couldn’t grin harder if she tried.

…

Cordelia cooed, Severa’s cock far into her, prying at her upper walls. Tharja grinned, happily stuffing Cordelia’s mouth with a face full of cock. Severa nibbled at her lips. Her trio of servants mouthed at her taint, two tongues deep into her asshole, and Cynthia’s brave tongue making broad strokes at her sensitive lower lips. “Aaah fuck!” Severa mewed. “It’s good to be the queen.” Maribelle got a good eye load of this fantastic moment. 

“W-Why are there twice as many now?!!!” She squealed, Lissa as shocked as Maribelle, but nowhere near as appalled. Noire twitched.

“EEK!”

“GODS DAMMIT NOIRE! You fucking screamed in my ass again!”

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you for reading! I hope there were no major mistakes hindering your reading. Again, I suck at proofreading. Anyways, Next Time on Salty Tea: Lucina!


End file.
